Dradeel's recipe pages
Scroll Book |cursed = no |enchantment_level = 0 |magical = no |adamantine = no |cold_iron = no |silver = no |lore_to_identify = 0 |weight = 0 |missable = Only one random recipe is obtainable per playthrough |area = |obtained_from = main floor |hb_parent = Spellhold |hb_code = AR1515 |hb_x = |hb_y = }} |involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = |range = |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = |thac0_mod = |damage = |damage_mod = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 300 |item_icon = Scrolls IMISC4V00001 Item icon SoA.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = SCRLAB (Monkey Balls) SCRLAC (Amnian Dragoon Soup) SCRLAD (Baldur's Delight) SCRLAF (Ruby Racks) |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} At Spellhold, Dradeel gives one of his four recipe pages to the party when the mage is addressed a second time. While the chances are roughly a third each for three of the book pages, the fourth one will only be obtained in one of ten thousand plays through Shadows of Amn. Dradeel's Recipes The chances which of the four recipes will be given are calculated during a conversation that only happens once, when talking with Dradeel the second time. They aren't equal, and it's highly improbable that "the pride of the book" will be obtained. The recipes are ordered here by probability, starting with the highest. The "Amnian Dragoon Soup" and "Baldur's Delight" will be removed from inventory if used as a scroll in the original Shadows of Amn. }} Monkey Balls rowspan "7" style "vertical-align:top" A) 1/2 c. peanut butter - 1/3 c. honey - 1/2 c. granola - 1/2 c. crushed "cheery" cereal - dash nutmeg - dash cinnamon - 1/2 c. oatmeal - rowspan "5" style "vertical-align:top" B) 1 c. sugar - 1/4 c. cocoa - 1/4 c. butter - 1/4 c. milk - 1/4 tsp. vanilla } INSTRUCTIONS: Mix ingredients in (A), except oatmeal. Roll into small balls about the diameter of a coin. Coat balls in oatmeal. Boil ingredients in (B) together for 3-1/2 to 4 minutes. Take from heat. Dip balls in chocolate using spoon or toothpick. Chill and serve. Monkey balls are to be served with the following poem on prominent display: "Monkey Balls" These sweet and gracious monkey balls, Served on plates and sold from stalls, Bring madness to these hallowed halls Of urban academe. Huzzaks for chocolate monkey balls! We'll eat them 'til the ceiling falls, 'Til Time herself tears down these walls Of urban academe. So buy yourself a monkey ball, Savour it and then stand tall, A bulwark 'gainst the deaf'ning call Of urban academe. —by Ergo the organ-grinder}} Amnian Dragoon Soup ]] Dragoon Soup 4 cups of beef broth 8 cups of water 2 leeks, sliced thin 2 carrots, sliced 1 celery stalk, thinly sliced 1 small cabbage, shredded 1 large onion, sliced 1 garlic clove, minced 2 lemons 4 eggs salt and pepper to taste 1) Pour the broth and the water into a large pot. Add all the vegetables and bring to a gentle boil. Let the fire burn to a low-medium heat and simmer the soup for 1-1/2 hours, covered. Add more water if needed. Skim all of the white part that rises in the soup and discard. 2) Squeeze the juice from the 2 lemons and add it to the soup. Beat the eggs carefully and mix them with the soup. Add the seasonings and stir quickly for 2-3 minutes. Serve immediately.}} Baldur's Delight Ruby Racks Lore *Another Dradeel's recipe page with the code SCRLAE exists, but is not referenced in the games and thus unobtainable. Its description contains only a placeholder, "Dradeel recipe 4". *Ruby Racks are a reference to the media franchise Scooby-Doo. The mention of a "shaggy friend" refers to the character Shaggy, the word "jinkies" is a catchphrase used by the character Velma, and "Ruby Racks" themselves are a reference to "Scooby Snacks," the favorite food of the titular dog character Scooby-Doo, and the way his pronunciation would mangle the phrase. Bugs * In the original Shadows of Amn, the recipes for "Amnian Dragoon Soup" and "Baldur's Delight" can be used like a spell scroll and will vanish if doing so; this is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. * The "Amnian Dragoon Soup" is named "Amnish" in the original Shadows of Amn, while the correct demonym is "Amnian". Gallery See also *The Recipes and Ruminations of One Dradeel of Tethyr Forgotten Realms Wiki PPDRADEE.dlg; Response trigger 8 PPDRADEE.dlg; Response trigger 9 PPDRADEE.dlg; Response trigger 10 PPDRADEE.dlg; Response trigger 11 PPDRADEE.dlg; State 5 PPDRADEE.dlg; State 6 PPDRADEE.dlg; State 7 PPDRADEE.dlg; State 8 PPDRADEE.dlg; State 10 PPDRADEE.dlg; State trigger 1 }} Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Scrolls Category:Books Category:Journals, letters and notes Category:Bugs